


Sanguis Sanctus

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Поиски крови для панацеи от Песчаной Язвы приводят лекарей в Ярнам.





	Sanguis Sanctus

**Author's Note:**

> Для Bloodborne — преканон.  
> Для М(У) — постканон (после финала Смиренников), с учётом "У мраморного гнезда".
> 
> Цитаты взяты из интро М(У) 2005.
> 
> 2017 г.

\- I -

_"Напомню вам, что непонятная эпидемия уже прекратила существование нескольких удивительных городков... Истоки и обстоятельства этих трагедий остаются скрытыми..."_

Даниил Данковский, не спрашивая разрешения, взял бумаги из рук коллеги и наскоро пролистал до конца.

_"Изложено по аргументации Г. Орфа"_

— Однако, однако... — снова поднял он взгляд. — Откуда это у тебя?  
— Пришло вместе с письмом. Тебе не всё ли равно, ойнон?

По угрюмому тону Артемия было ясно, что Даниил затронул единственную тему, которую тот не хотел с ним обсуждать. Во всём остальном они уже ничего не скрывали друг от друга, будучи напарниками, сплавленными в горниле катастрофы странным сочетанием сотрудничества и противостояния. Насколько бы ни расходились их взгляды и пути, они дополняли друг друга, как небо и земля. Но эпидемия не была побеждена до конца, и даже за пределами Города, давно перейдя на "ты" и став друг для друга просто Даниилом и Артемием, они всё равно оставались Бакалавром и Гаруспиком — учёным и жрецом, несущими каждый свой долг.

Данковский взял другую папку. Артемий не возражал, но продолжал пристально наблюдать, как тот переворачивал страницы. Взгляд у него был холоден и проницателен, словно заточенный скальпель, и всегда исподлобья. Увидь их сейчас незнакомец — посчитал бы, что между двумя лекарями зреет кровная месть или как минимум длительный бойкот. Но Гаруспик прекрасно понимал, что означало такое поведение Бакалавра, а Бакалавр знал, что имел в виду Гаруспик таким взглядом: "ну давай, умник, попробуй удивить меня чем-нибудь ещё".

_"...Следы сверхъестественных сил обнаруживают себя чаще, чем хотелось бы людям разумным и просвещённым. Из доисторических времен выползают химеры, которым поклонялись наши предки много столетий назад."_

Из папки выпало письмо, вложенное между страниц. Даниил поднял его и тоже мельком просмотрел.  
— Так я и знал. Хм... Подписалась тем самым псевдонимом, которым назвалась ещё при нашем первом знакомстве у Ламарки...  
— Она в бегах от Властей, — пояснил Артемий и без того очевидное.  
— Что не мешает ей посылать тебе доклады своего учителя и прочие сведения, доступные только Инквизиции, — заметил второй. — Чего она до сих пор пытается добиться?  
— Она как никто понимает, что сложившийся в Городе порядок противоестественен и долго не продержится. Поэтому я убедил её, что мы ещё можем найти другое решение. Получать высшую кровь не из людей — пусть и добровольцев и преступников — а из иного источника. И вот, он нашёлся.

Даниил приподнял бровь:  
— Я не верю в такие совпадения. Аглая Лилич продолжает пытаться манипулировать нами, вот и всё. Хочет разгрести нашими руками какие-то грязные дела, о которые не захотела пачкаться даже Инквизиция. С чего ты так уверен, что судьба Города интересует её больше, чем скорейшая амнистия?

Тот вздохнул. Интриги Властей и их эмиссаров его не волновали. Он думал о том, как бы притащить с первого этажа старое кресло. Стола из тесного гостиничного номера оказалось недостаточно, и первым делом они вдобавок сдвинули вместе два табурета, оставив один, наиболее покосившийся, который занимал теперь Артемий. Сидя, двухметровый степной богатырь оказывался как раз вровень с немного склонившимся коллегой. Тот, опираясь на край стола, тенью навис над россыпью исчёрканных заметок, пожелтевших бумаг и разложенных инструментов. После Города его неизменное чёрное пальто под змеиную кожу обзавелось коллекцией заплат и стёрлось на локтях, а часть серебряных застёжек была потеряна при неизвестных обстоятельствах, но Данковский ни за что не хотел с ним расставаться. Теперь он был похож скорее на испытанного жизнью частного детектива, чем на того столичного щёголя, на которого ещё год назад жители затерянного городка оглядывались со смесью благоговения и полусуеверного презрения. Здесь, в Ярнаме, ему пришлось вспомнить, каково это было.

— Согласен, тут хватает странностей, — ответил Артемий после задумчивой паузы. — Если у местных была некая особая кровь, по их словам, способная исцелить любую болезнь, то почему они не смогли остановить эпидемию? К тому же, что это была за чума и почему все сведения о ней засекречены не менее тщательно, чем о Песчаной Язве?  
— Для начала неплохо было бы выяснить, чем эта кровь так необычна и откуда они её берут. Если это банальная фальсификация, массовое внушение для доверчивых простаков и отчаявшихся несчастных, готовых поверить в любой шанс на исцеление, то многие вопросы отпадут сами собой. Разумеется, в таком случае Церкви не оставалось бы ничего, кроме как сжечь часть города, охваченную эпидемией, с которой они были не в силах справиться. А затем замести следы, чтобы никто не заподозрил их чудесное средство в бесполезности.

Бакалавр, как всегда, подходил к проблеме логически и скептически. Даже многочисленные сверхъестественные тайны Города не смогли изменить это, хоть и пошатнули некоторые его представления. Гаруспик же, в свою очередь, даже за пределами родных мест оставался жрецом древнего Уклада:  
— Но не будем исключать, что именно здесь окажется нечто, подобное крови бессмертного Симона Каина и священных авроксов. Быть может, сама Мать Бодхо ведёт нас, сплетая вместе Линии, которые иначе никогда не пересеклись бы. Чтобы сдержать эпидемию, ярнамской крови могло оказаться попросту недостаточно — так же, как и нам. Но теперь дорог любой шанс. Если Песчаная Язва распространится за пределы Города, то жертвенных Приближённых не хватит, а искусственный аналог сыворотки для панацеи воссоздать до сих пор не удаётся. Ярнам может стать нашим единственным спасением, ойнон.

Он указал Даниилу на подчёркнутые строки в заметках и добавил:  
— Я возьму на себя Церковь Исцеления, а ты отправляйся в Бюргенверт. Затем сравним, что нам удастся выяснить. Достанем образцы этой загадочной крови, расспросим местных о симптомах бушевавшей здесь болезни — и всё станет ясно.  
— Нет уж, — возразил Бакалавр. — К церковникам нужен подход скептика. К ним загляну я, а не ты с твоим талантом влюблять в себя Инквизиторов и ввязываться во всевозможные дикие ритуалы. Тебе куда лучше послужит гордое звание выпускника лучшего университета Столицы, поэтому сам и поговори с ректором Бюргенверта. Мне же с моей скандальной репутацией в научных кругах там делать нечего. Только, ради всех твоих степных богов, надень что-нибудь поприличнее...

Но Гаруспик уже упрямо затягивал ремешки на пыльной потёртой куртке, насквозь пропахшей ржавыми вагонами старых поездов, полынно-резкими настойками из трав и, чуть менее уловимо, запёкшейся кровью.

\- II -

Если бы Бакалавр составлял каталог фанатиков, то отличными иллюстрациями к наиболее ярким типажам послужили бы те, кто находился перед ним. Разные до противоположности, но неуловимо дополняющие друг друга — почти как они с Гаруспиком.

Первый был очень высок и внушителен, второй же мог запросто затеряться в одной лишь его тени. Безупречное белоснежное церковное одеяние с богатой серебряной вышивкой — и видавшая виды университетская униформа с мантией, потрёпанная и висящая, как на пугале. Властный и волевой пристальный взгляд — и лихорадочно блестящие глаза, нервно избегающие контакта.

Первый, вероятнее всего, был одним из высокопоставленных членов Церкви Исцеления, если не её главой. Второй с виду вряд ли претендовал на то, чтобы быть его правой рукой: по сравнению с ним он казался ещё жальче. Но, тем не менее, Бакалавра не покидало ощущение, что в нём было нечто необъяснимо зловещее. Гаруспик бы сказал, что сам Город научил его чувствовать подобные вещи.

— Даниил Данковский... Наслышаны о вас, — сдержанно улыбнулся высокий, прежде чем тот успел представиться сам. Голос был приятный, но заметно хриплый.

Почти дежавю. И тоже очень настораживающее. Неужели призрак Города не оставит его даже здесь, повторяясь с новыми и новыми оборотами какого-то дьявольского колеса судьбы, играя в разных декорациях одну и ту же пьесу?

— С кем имею честь говорить? — спросил Бакалавр, надеясь, что сарказм не слишком просачивался сквозь нарочито преувеличенную вежливость.  
— С верховным викарием Лоуренсом, — отозвался другой, по-видимому, только и ждавший этого момента. — И вы правы: это действительно великая честь.  
— Благодарю, Миколаш, но не стоит. Я, как говорится, всего лишь первый среди равных, — тень покровительственной улыбки не сходила с губ священнослужителя. — Я решил принять вас лично, доктор Данковский, потому что вы сам — необычный посетитель.

Конец фразы утонул в навязчивом шуршании бумаги: худые бледные пальцы помощника нетерпеливо теребили лист, куда он ещё недавно что-то записывал. Его ускользающий взгляд неожиданно стал хищным и цепким, а голос стих до заговорщического шёпота:  
— Вполне очевидно, что вы прибыли сюда не за исцелением и не за духовным наставлением. И поскольку туристических достопримечательностей у нас нет, а университет больше не принимает новых студентов и преподавателей, остаётся лишь предположить, что вы — шпион, дорогой коллега, ха-ха, шучу, шучу...

Неприятный смех поднялся на пару октав выше его обычного тона и с прицельной точностью был сброшен оттуда прямо на терпение Даниила. Тот незаметно сжал зубы. Лоуренс, однако, хранил ангельское спокойствие, не обращая внимания на Миколаша, и продолжал как ни в чём не бывало:  
— Бюргенвертские учёные слышали о вашем амбициозном проекте. "Танатика", если не ошибаюсь? — викарий откашлялся. — В своё время, когда я был ещё студентом, она произвела на меня впечатление. Жаль, что впоследствии до нас перестали доходить новости о ваших достижениях.

Данковский вряд ли ожидал, что церковники затронут эту тему, бесконечно больную для него. Но ещё меньше — что будут отзываться на этот счёт благосклонно. Обвинения в богохульстве стали для него самым привычным и, увы, наименьшим злом.

— Неудивительно. Танатологов перестали публиковать. Затем запретили. Затем... начали преследовать. Большинство трудов моих соратников уничтожено, а самой "Танатики" уже давно не существует, — сухо пробормотал он. — И я не хочу об этом говорить. Извините.  
— Соболезную, — ответил Лоуренс идеально отрепетированным тоном, будто беседуя с безутешной вдовой. — Но разве с тех пор вам ни разу не хотелось восстановить её?

Неизменным аккомпанементом подключился Миколаш:  
— Да-да, стремление выйти за пределы дозволенного человечеству — слишком значительный и благородный замысел, чтобы просто так его бросать, сдавшись невежественным слепцам. Даже если некоторые из них смеют называть себя служителями науки или закона, разве все они, вместе взятые, хоть на шаг приблизились к тому, чего достигли вы — или, тем более, могли бы достичь?

Ни нездоровый блеск в его глазах, ни снисходительность викария Бакалавру не нравились. Всё это было слишком знакомо. Не хватало лишь увешанных картинами стен Горнов.

— Я посвятил утопическим проектам всю свою жизнь, и, уверяю вас, расстаться с ними для меня всё равно что пустить себе пулю в висок. Но я видел своими глазами и прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, к чему они могут привести, если не предусмотреть весь возможный риск — а он есть всегда. Возможно, вы ещё не слышали о Песчаной Язве, но знакомо ли вам хотя бы имя Симона Каина?

Те мельком переглянулись. Лоуренс слегка кивнул Миколашу.

— Да, мы изучали труды современных философов и мистиков, и его в том числе, — подтвердил второй. — Личность яркая. Но идеи посредственные.  
— Вы шутите? — в недоумении воскликнул Данковский. — Как можно недооценивать такие грандиозные амбиции и невероятные достижения? Поначалу я и сам относился к ним весьма скептически, но... Да точно ли вам известно, что удалось совершить ему и его последователям?  
— Его игры с преломлением измерений, переселением душ, рекурсией и парадоксами — всего лишь интеллектуальные забавы без какой-либо по-настоящему серьёзной цели, — ответил тот, словно объясняя нерадивому студенту элементарные вещи.

Но на Бакалавра это не подействовало:  
— Можете ли вы представить, что возможно такое: тело человека давно мертво, но его память и сознание сохранены, пойманы вне времени? — с Миколаша он перевёл взгляд на Лоуренса. — Или вообразить место, где один и тот же сон можно переживать снова и снова, более того, быть способным вернуться в него в любой момент? И это лишь немногие из достижений на основе его расчётов, лишь побочные результаты экспериментов на пути к его истинным целям...

Викарий слушал его, будто принимал исповедь.

— Бесспорно, Симон Каин — выдающийся мистик, — спокойно согласился он. — Однако, по большему счёту, он такой же теоретик, как и наш бывший учитель, мастер Виллем. По слухам, Симон достиг бессмертия, но жив ли он сейчас? Он мечтал построить утопию, но где она? А мы — люди действия. Мы получаем знания с практикой, беря высшие силы в свои руки и используя их здесь и сейчас. Мы не обещаем чудес — мы творим их. Плоды очевидны: тысячи исцелённых, в том числе от болезней, считавшихся неизлечимыми. Сотни просветлённых истиной. Десятки тех, кто сами стали пастырями рода людского на пути к будущему, которое уже началось.

Снова хрипло кашлянув, он добавил:  
— Вы всё ещё можете осуществить свои давние мечты, если присоединитесь к нам, доктор Данковский. "Танатика" была интересным проектом, но всего лишь победить смерть — слишком мелко для такого блестящего таланта, как ваш; как насчёт разомкнуть пределы самой жизни?

Бакалавр молча смотрел на них обоих. Священнослужитель и учёный, не похожие ни на безумных сектантов, ни на шарлатанов. Разве что первый, судя по голосу и навязчивому потиранию ладоней, страдал каким-то недугом, а второй — нервным расстройством, оставившим отпечаток бессонных ночей и фанатично-неустанной погони разума за неведомыми целями.

— Благодарю за предложение. Я подумаю над ним, — пообещал Даниил, с невозмутимым видом снимая кожаную перчатку и протягивая руку викарию.

Лоуренс помедлил, видимо, догадавшись о нехитрой уловке, но тоже стянул тонкую белую ткань и принял рукопожатие. Взгляд Данковского скользнул вниз. Ладонь викария была расчёсана чуть ли не до шрамов. К тому же, у него был явный лихорадочный жар.

— ...Но есть один вопрос, задать который меня вынуждает профессиональный долг, — так же спокойно добавил Бакалавр. — Мне стало известно, что некоторое время тому назад здесь случилась эпидемия. Ходят даже слухи, что часть Ярнама была сожжена в качестве последней отчаянной попытки уничтожить болезнь вместе с заражёнными. Точно ли вы можете утверждать, что это бедствие не повторится? Возбудители некоторых заболеваний могут выживать и таиться годами.

Вместо Лоуренса, чья покровительственно-безмятежная маска заметно похолодела, поспешил ответить Миколаш:  
— Боги хранят нас. Будьте уверены, дражайший коллега, мы одолеем любую напасть. У выживших есть надежда и опыт, а у Церкви — Святая Кровь.

Похоже, его забавляло и то, как Бакалавра повторно резануло фамильярное обращение, и как того сбивало с толку, что о продолжении научной карьеры с ним говорил священнослужитель, а о высших силах — учёный.

— В Городе на Горхоне мне говорили то же самое. Клялись, что справятся и без моего участия. А потом, когда уже было поздно, те же люди обвинили в своих ошибках меня, — заметил Данковский. — Но давайте вернёмся к тому, что происходит здесь. Кто отдал приказ сжечь Старый Ярнам?  
— Никто. За факелы, горючие смеси и порох взялись повстанцы, — нашёлся викарий.

Это было похоже на правду. Бакалавр и сам помнил обратную сторону паники в Городе: банды поджигателей Вара, жестокий народный самосуд над подозреваемыми разносчиками, мятеж среди солдат Блока... Но не менее хорошо он усвоил и то, что представители власти всегда находили, на кого переложить ответственность.

\- III -

Распрощавшись с Даниилом и закрыв дверь, Миколаш повернулся к Лоуренсу:  
— Не могу поверить, что ты так запросто начал вербовать чужаков, да ещё и таких... любопытных.  
— Нам нечего опасаться, — возразил тот. — Если он подчинится, то нам пригодится его интеллект, опыт и идеи. А если нет... что ж, тогда можешь пригласить его в Яаар'гул. Необязательно добровольно.  
— А вдруг он прибыл по чьему-то поручению? Его начнут искать. Мы привлечём ещё больше лишнего внимания. В конце концов, то же самое ты отвечал, когда кровь Великих начала провоцировать побочные эффекты. "Нечего опасаться!" Ну разумеется! А теперь мы должны оправдываться перед каждым приезжим наглецом, почему вместо половины города — тлеющие руины. Как видишь, версия пожара долго не прожила. О Звериной Чуме уже прознали за пределами Ярнама, и соединить одно с другим не составило труда.  
— Если сомневаешься в моих решениях, никто тебя здесь не держит! — почти буквально прорычал викарий, потеряв остатки терпения. — Возвращайся к Виллему, пресмыкайся перед ним, покрывайся пылью в его библиотеках. Или уползай в свою нору, командуй собственными приспешниками и делай, что бы вы там ни затевали, продолжая скрывать это от меня и думая, что я ничего не узнаю. Но, в таком случае, поддержки от Церкви больше не жди. Очень скоро тебе придётся, наконец, вспомнить, кто всё это время обеспечивал твоей Школе материалы и секретность. А кем заменить тебя, найдётся.  
— Ты даже не замечаешь, как похож сейчас на мастера Виллема, — ухмыльнулся Миколаш. — Посмотрим. Быть может, ты сам скорее прибежишь умолять меня вернуться. Особенно после того, чего Школа Менсиса успеет достичь, пока Церковь занята продажей бесценных знаний шпионам и чужакам.

Опираясь локтями на стол, Лоуренс сжал виски. Кровь — человеческая, смешанная с дарами Великих — пульсировала и горела.

Когда-то он лично переманил Миколаша на свою сторону. Из Бюргенверта они ушли вместе, и вслед за ними университет стало покидать всё больше учёных, но этот был особенно ценен Лоуренсу. Он видел в нём огромный потенциал, несмотря на разногласия, зревшие ещё тогда. Основателю Церкви Исцеления удалось заразить его идеей практического применения наследия птумерианцев, но одновременно Миколаша всё ещё тянуло к познанию запретных тайн по заветам Виллема. Лоуренс не возражал: продолжение начатых им исследований оставалось в интересах Церкви. Но обретённый союзник начал отступать от её практик и учений, отказался от причастия Древней Крови, а затем основал собственную Школу для узкого круга посвящённых. И викарий слишком поздно понял, что соблазнённый его путями талант, который он считал божественным, превратился в поистине дьявольский, сам способный увлечь за собой кого угодно. Лучшие из служителей Церкви Исцеления стали уходить от него точно так же, как он покинул Виллема. И уже не возвращались.

Не видя повода больше скрывать свои мысли, он высказал всё это Миколашу. Но тот лишь бросил напоследок, уходя вслед за Бакалавром:  
— Ах, какая патетика. Друг мой, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что нет ни богов, ни дьявола. Есть только люди и Великие. И те, кто не собираются больше задерживаться среди первых.

\- IV -

Здание храма науки пряталось на окраине, у озера в лесу. Увитое плющом и покорившееся безжалостному времени, оно выглядело не так внушительно, как ожидал Гаруспик, но хранило своеобразное очарование старины, тишины и тайны.

Пароль для входа в Бюргенверт был проверен Артемием неоднократно: по инквизиторским источникам, по сплетням местных и по тому, что удалось разузнать Даниилу. Но, к его удивлению, привратник пропустил чужака с совершенным равнодушием, даже толком не взглянув на него.

"Бойся Древней Крови". Возможно, раньше эти слова значили или зашифровывали нечто важное для университета, а пропуск был чем-то вроде торжественной традиции. Иначе он не мог объяснить такую странную форму секретности. Что бы предположил Бакалавр на его месте, он не знал, но сам, став Старшиной Уклада, незаметно для себя всё больше начинал мыслить в рамках ритуалов и обычаев.

Однако вскоре он понял: хорошо, что Данковский решил поменяться с ним и занялся Церковью Исцеления, а не Бюргенвертом. Того ожидало бы очередное разочарование. Пусть, в отличие от Симона Каина, Бакалавр застал бы мастера Виллема живым, но в ректоре довольно сложно было узнать того человека блистательного интеллекта и заразительного вдохновения, которого описывали рассказы местных старожилов, а также скудные, но беспристрастные отчёты следователей Инквизиции. По их предположениям, всей своей славой — и дурной, и доброй — Ярнам был прямо или косвенно обязан ему: слепому, судя по скрытым сплошной маской глазам, дряхлому старику, которого пара помощников привезла в просторный кабинет в занятном подобии одновременно коляски и кресла-качалки.

Гаруспик выпрямился. Бюргенвертцы, посматривавшие на него с подозрением, наоборот, немного сжались.

— Желаю вам здравствовать, ойнон Виллем. Я Артемий из рода Бурахов, менху... то есть жрец и хирург, и меня привёл сюда долг служителя и врача. Я расследую причины эпидемии, случившейся в этих местах, а также природу священной крови, которой они прославлены.

Данковский, вероятно, осудил бы его за такую прямолинейность, разом нарушающую всю их конспирацию, но Бурах не видел причин не быть честным с этим человеком. Уважение к старшему и высшему по статусу было впитано им с детства вместе с обычаями Уклада.

Опираясь на посох, сжатый в сухих, как у мумии, пальцах, ректор подался вперёд, прислушиваясь.

— А... Очень хорошо... — медленно проскрипел он. — Разве вам не сообщили, что мы больше не принимаем... ни преподавателей, ни студентов? М-м?..

Артемий терпеливо дождался, пока тот совладает со словами. Но прежде, чем он успел что-либо ответить, его опередил один из помощников, склонившийся к Виллему:  
— Судя по всему, он пришёл не за этим, мастер.  
— Да?.. — удивился тот. — За чем же?

Припав ещё ближе к уху главы Бюргенверта, парень принялся что-то поспешно шептать. Но, искоса заметив ледяной взгляд Гаруспика, замолчал.

— Я хотел задать всего лишь несколько вопросов, ойнон, — пояснил гость, всё явственнее чувствующий себя незваным.  
— Разумеется, Артур... Так вы, говорите, хирург? Славно, славно... Есть у вас опыт работы на мозге?

Артемий понял, что это затянется надолго. К счастью, его терпение было глубже недр земли и крепче погребённых в них костей забытых древних богов, шепчущих и поющих сквозь толщу глины корням твири.

— К сожалению, нет, слишком узкая для меня специализация, — ответил он.

Отец учил его, что истинно знающий Линии способен оперировать даже сознание, память и судьбу, но вряд ли спрашивающий имел в виду то же самое.

— Кхм... Ясно... Как насчёт глаз?  
— Офтальмологию я изучал, но тоже не практиковал как хирург.

"Скальпель, воткнутый в глазницу, не в счёт. Ещё секунда, и тот мародёр сам бы меня раскроил."

— Жаль... — с лёгкой досадой прокряхтел Виллем. — Мы могли бы предложить вам сотрудничество. Да, Арнольд, весьма жаль...  
— Но ведь вы сами сказали, что больше никого не берёте ни на обучение, ни на работу, — заметил Гаруспик, не обращая внимания на все данные ему новые имена.

Второй помощник пожилого ректора, до этих пор молча наблюдавший, подошёл к Артемию и панибратски положил руку на его широкое плечо. Тот возвышался над ним почти на целую голову, поэтому показная снисходительность жеста была заранее обречена на провал.

— Это правда, чужеземец. Отсюда уходит всё больше и больше людей. А пришельцев вроде тебя тут не жалуют. Поэтому позволь дать искренний дружеский совет: лучше тоже уезжай, пока не поздно. Как видишь, мастер уже не совсем в здравом уме, а университет превращается в отсыревшие разваливающиеся руины. Здесь нечего делать... и нечего узнавать.  
— Вот оно как. Тогда что тут делаете вы? — спросил Артемий, сверху вниз глядя на бюргенвертца. Тот нервно убрал руку.  
— Воздаём дань уважения нашему основателю и спасаем остатки библиотеки, — заученно-быстро ответил он. — Но это уже наше дело.

Старик нетерпеливо зашевелился на своём троне:  
— Лоуренс! О чём ты опять шепчешься за моей спиной? Ох... Проклятье... Стоило внимательнее за тобой следить...

Мельком обернувшись на того, помощник одарил Гаруспика многозначительным взглядом.

— Ясно. Что ж, не буду больше вас беспокоить, — отрезал тот.  
— Вот и славно, — откликнулся другой, всё ещё держащийся за спинку кресла. Судя по тону, он был бы счастлив вытолкать Артемия в том же направлении, откуда недавно привёз эту шаткую конструкцию.

Пожалуй, Бакалавру тоже не удалось бы выведать у них ничего стоящего. Бюргенверт действительно переживал упадок. Одного кабинета ректора хватало, чтобы в этом убедиться: толстый слой пыли на поверхности стола, паутина на полках, плесень на стенах из-за сырости от соседнего озера и протекающих крыш, запах затхлости и формалина... Последнее привлекло внимание Артемия, и он отыскал взглядом ряды банок, затерявшиеся среди завалов книг, засаленных подсвечников и потемневших от времени латунных астрономических моделей. И то, что виднелось за мутным стеклом, заставило его помедлить с отбытием. Сперва он подозревал обманчивые блики на поверхности банок, но зрение его никогда не подводило. Жабры при вполне человеческой гортани, необычные опухоли между извилин сероватого мозга, похожие на заплывшие глазные яблоки...

Он ухмыльнулся краем рта. В лихом студенчестве его однокурсники творили и не такие экспонаты, мстя неповинным стащенным муляжам. Но здесь, в ректорской, это смотрелось как-то несерьёзно, хоть и почти что трогательно.

— Уже уходишь, Лоуренс? Прощай... Только я знаю... что ты вернёшься... — пробормотал мастер Виллем, качнув посохом вслед Гаруспику. — Помни... Бойся Древней Крови.

\- V -

Когда Артемий вернулся в гостиницу, псевдо-змеиное пальто Даниила уже висело на ржавом гвозде. Снаружи начинался дождь. Рассудив, что сосед не потерпит, чтобы кто-либо касался его драгоценности, Гаруспик не стал набрасывать мокрую куртку сверху, а остался в ней.

— Как успехи, ойнон?

Бакалавр дремал в побитом молью кресле. Но до этого он явно времени не терял: маленький покосившийся стол был завален пуще прежнего. Ворох бумаг, остатки ужина, два микроскопа, полупустой старинный графин, голодный зев открытого саквояжа, а также наборы инструментов и склянок, несколько из которых были уже вскрыты. Артемий из любопытства рассмотрел их. Спирт, реагенты... и морфин?

Он склонился над креслом, раздвигая Даниилу веки. Зрачки превратились в крохотные точки.  
"А не такие уж и чёрные у него глазищи. Просто тёмно-карие. Демон ты наш на чешуйчатых крыльях... долетаешься..."

— Ойнон... Данковский, Танатику твою налево!  
— Руки прочь, — еле разборчиво пробормотал тот, отмахиваясь и постепенно выплывая из сна.

Бурах протянул ему стакан воды. Облизнув пересохшие губы, тот выпил всё до дна. Пара капель скатилась за ворот рубашки.

— Опять за своё? — коротко и серьёзно спросил Гаруспик.  
— Ты, может быть, и не помнишь... зато я помню очень хорошо, — заплетающимся языком прошипел Бакалавр в полу-гневе, полу-апатии. — Как меня буквально изрешетили пулями. Как я очнулся уже на кладбище, и хвала той девчонке, Ласке, что не в одной телеге с чумными трупами. Как выжил, мать его, чудом. Но за день до Совета, а боль такая... ни спать, ни думать, не действовать...  
— Это было год назад, — возразил второй. — Целый год. Я был уверен, что ты с этим справился.  
— Куда там. Всё повторяется...

Артемий, присевший перед креслом, решительно выпрямился:  
— Ойнон, если здесь в тебя стреляли, посмели поднять руку, да хоть просто угрожали — только скажи.  
— Нет... Другое... — Даниил потёр глаза и виски. — Знаешь, я иногда рассматривал Лестницы-в-небо, пытаясь в уме прикинуть, как они держатся. И слышал эхо детского плача... несуществующего — клянусь, во всём квартале было ни души, кроме мародёров и патрульных — и оно преследовало меня тогда весь день. А тут, в Ярнаме, я слышу его опять... И ещё сны. Повторяющиеся, странные, в которых со мной разговаривала сама смерть в костюме Исполнителя, а Трагики играли свои пантомимы не в Театре, а прямо на площади. А теперь ко мне снова вернулось то невероятно мерзкое ощущение, когда думаешь, что наконец-то проснулся, но на самом деле лишь попал в очередной кошмар. Сущий бред... Твой проклятый Город свёл меня с ума! И я жалею, что не сжёг его дотла, когда была возможность!

Гаруспик молча выслушал его. Не повёл и бровью. И не слишком сильным, но точным ударом двинул в челюсть.

Часть боли, словно брошенный камень в глубокой воде, утонула в морфиновом мороке, ещё не до конца отпустившем Бакалавра. Почувствовав вкус крови, солёный и знакомый, тот некоторое время прислушивался к нему, не спеша сплюнуть. Кровь одновременно пьянила и отрезвляла, заставляла почувствовать себя смертным и всё же живым. Наверное, помешательство жителей Ярнама можно было понять.

— Правильно. Прости. Совсем теряю контроль, — промолвил он, взяв из рук коллеги заново наполненный из графина стакан.  
— Вижу.  
— Мне удалось добыть образец этой загадочной крови. И исследовать его. Чёрт знает... Не уверен даже, что человеческая, однако, её переливают в немыслимых количествах. И с реагентами взаимодействует странно. Впрочем, ещё не закончил. Пока разглядывал её под микроскопом, просто адски разболелась голова... И вот. Сорвался.

Артемий просмотрел заметки и пробирки, оставленные на столе.

— М-да. Согласен, в этом городе творится что-то ненормальное. Знаю, то же самое ты мог бы сказать и о моей родине, но там это часть порядка, куда более древнего и сложного, чем наши представления о нём. Но здесь... Линии спутаны. Как и перед появлением Песчаной Язвы, нарушены грани между божественным, человеческим и звериным. Плохое у меня предчувствие.

За окном дождь разошёлся в полную силу. Погода становилась всё мрачнее. Рваные тучи закрыли серп растущей луны.

— Прекрасно. Пойду спать, — пробормотал Данковский, поднимаясь с кресла.  
— Ты и так продрых по меньшей мере несколько часов.  
— Ну и пусть. Мне что, сидеть и болтать с тобой до утра о высоких материях?  
— Почему бы и нет? Мы ведь многое так и не обсуждали, — заметил Гаруспик.  
— Например?  
— Ты тоже был в Многограннике, я знаю. Если получал письмо... Возможно, ты видел... — он замолчал, не договорив.

Бакалавр замер, не оглядываясь на него.

— ...Да. Но я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Разве даже твой гениальный ум не решился построить какую-нибудь изящную теорию, что это такое?  
— Бурах, я не в настроении для дуэли сарказма, — он, наконец, обернулся. — Если хочешь знать моё мнение, то, честно говоря, я предпочитаю думать, что всё это было очередным дурным сном.  
— Хм... Если так, то в конце концов и вовсе забудешь, когда спишь, а когда бодрствуешь.  
— Ты прав. Кто знает, быть может, я всё ещё лежу в лихорадочном предсмертном бреду где-нибудь в заколоченном доме. Во дворе дети спорят, кому достанется честь поймать мою душу в ореховую скорлупку, а внутри голодные крысы прогрызают дыру в саквояже. А ты — всего лишь отражение моей памяти, видение, призванное вечно мучить меня в загробной жизни, если только она существует.

Гаруспик невесело усмехнулся:  
— Рад, что ты обо мне настолько хорошего мнения. Уж я тебя не оставлю, будь спокоен. Правда, я и сам иногда не могу до конца поверить, что действительно покинул Кайюр между мирами, а не застрял в нём навсегда... А послушать местных Охотников, как те себя называют, так и они говорят друг с другом о каких-то куклах, снах, кошмарах и детском плаче. Поэтому если ты и потерял рассудок, ойнон, то ты не одинок.  
— Отлично. Но кошмары или нет, а я всё равно пойду спать. Similia similibus curantur.  
— "Подобное лечится подобным"? Ну-ну, кто бы говорил. Сам же до последнего мне не верил, что кровь глубоко под Городом — источник и болезни, и возможного исцеления от неё.

Даниил хмыкнул, но вдруг нахмурился и ринулся обратно к столу, переворачивая ворох бумаг.  
— Так... Где же тут были инквизиторские заметки... Когда в Ярнаме началось Кровослужение? И когда — эпидемия?  
— Незадолго после. Погоди... Это ещё ничего не значит. Как ты там обычно говоришь? "Post hoc non propter hoc"?

Но Данковский взглянул на него поверх вытащенной папки:  
— В таких случаях, друг мой, я говорю другое. "Эврика".

\- VI -

Тучи рассеялись, обнажив тонкий лунный серп. "Первым однорукая Дочь Ночи перевязь для снопов разрежет, вторым — урожай соберёт", — говорили в Степи. Что значило: всему своё время. И посеву, и приготовлениям, и жатве. Не созрели ещё плоды, но придёт срок.

Даниил спал и впрямь беспокойно. Звал во сне то Артемия, то Клару, хоть кого-нибудь, пусть даже грозного, но бессильного Полководца, пусть даже коварную, но отчаявшуюся Инквизиторшу... Будто в этих кошмарах снова был в Городе, лицом к лицу со своим извечным врагом, совсем один.

А порознь им было бы ни за что того не одолеть. Это Бурах знал точно. Данковский восстановил его доброе имя, снабжал бесценными сведениями, помог бежать из плена, помирил со Стахом... И Артемий не остался в долгу: спас его от Песчанки, отдав одну из первых панацей, вытащил потом из когтей "солдатской болезни", убедил не сдаваться и довести временную победу до полной. Так что ему всего лишь сон?

— Гурат, Мар Бодхо, ойнон гхэйне лат, — прошептал он, сложив обережный знак. Веки Даниила дрогнули.  
— Говорите, нет у меня сердца... — еле разборчиво пробормотал тот. — Так вот... принёс... ещё тёплое... бедная девчонка, кровь, сколько крови...

Обыкновенный лунатизм, сказали бы другие. В самом названии — старое суеверие, но ничего не бывает просто так. И Гаруспик уже давно чуял, что в этом городе творилось что-то глубоко неправильное. Иначе призраки прошлого не осаждали бы Бакалавра с такой настойчивостью.

Вместо Степи здесь — лес. Гладь холодных озёр, туманные болота, каменные пещеры, тёмные чащи. Не его стихия, но тоже Земля, древняя и мудрая. И словно не он обратился к ней, а она к нему. Болью и страхом откликнулась в ответ. Позвала своего Служителя.

Улицы в Ярнаме скованы камнем мостовых, в тусклом свете фонарей блестящих после дождя. Клочок земли — лишь на заднем дворе. Вместо горькой твири — белые цветы, в ночи разлившие призрачный шлейф сладкого дурмана. Почва чёрная и влажная, как раз, чтобы острый конец кости-удэя оставил глубокий след. 

— ...Раг тэр мгханну, как острый лунный серп вырезает чадо демона из чрева женщины, как кровоточит закатом небесный свод, распоротый рогами Боса Туроха...

Дикие травы, последний раз слышавшие подобное долгие века назад, прекратили перешёптываться на ветру и прислушались. Потянули древнюю силу из самых глубин, из узловатых корней старых деревьев, из забытых подземелий...

Запах железа и морской соли. Запах крови.  
Артемий насторожился: кто-то проводил ритуал одновременно с ним.

Ещё отец предупреждал его, как это опасно. Нельзя переплетать Линии. Но нельзя и обрывать, если уже начал. И они с неведомым соперником продолжали перетягивать волю. Один к земле — другой к небу. Жар недр и холод звёзд, исцеление и яд, кость и металл...

 _"По рукам узнают их..."_ — краем сознания ухватился он за слова, непоколебимые, выгравированные в памяти.  
_"По глазам отличают их..."_ — ответили бесчисленные зеркала, насмехаясь над ним.

В пустой комнате Даниил вздрогнул и сжал край грубого покрывала, не просыпаясь.

_В Соборе его ждали, но не Инквизитор и не Дора с Маратом._

_Человек, охваченный пламенем, медленно повернулся к нему. Белые одежды обугливались и чернели._

_— Вы же врач, Данковский, — прохрипел он. — Так спасите меня..._

_Когти вцепились в рукав пальто. Запах палёной плоти стал невыносим. Стараясь не смотреть на его лицо, Даниил вырвался и отшатнулся._

_Но это был уже не Собор. Живое сердце Города – Театр, храм полночных мистерий. И привычная извращённая картина: ряды мертвецов, рассаженных вокруг сцены. Идеальная публика: не критикуют, не отвлекаются, не нарушают тишину перешёптываниями._

_— Марк? — позвал Бакалавр. — Хотя бы ты можешь мне объяснить, что происходит?_

_Да, когда они виделись в последний раз, Даниил в сердцах назвал его самим дьяволом. Бросил эти слова прямо в ухмыляющееся лицо с надеждой никогда больше его не увидеть. Но теперь он готов был ухватиться за что угодно, лишь бы сбежать из этого безумия._

_Стоявший в центре оглянулся. Нет, не Бессмертник. Но и его Данковский уже где-то видел._

_— Рановато вы пришли. У нас ещё только репетиция, — ядовито улыбнулся тот. — Но вы оставайтесь. Настоящее представление начнётся очень скоро. Марионетки подвешены, маски надеты, полночь близко. Прошу, садитесь. У нас как раз остались места._

_Чумные трупы, все как один, повернули головы в его сторону. Одно из их кресел действительно было свободно._

...Пошатнувшись и выронив удэй, менху пришёл в себя. Нить таинства была безнадёжно упущена. Но и он, похоже, тоже прервал чей-то ритуал. Тёмное, дурное колдовство, режущее против Линий и сшивающее то, что не должно быть соединено — божественное и звериное, явь и сон... Их было много, а он — один, и всё же тягаться со Служителем они не решились.

Бакалавр продолжал дремать, ни о чём не подозревая, но впервые за долгое время дышал спокойно. Пусть временно, но кошмар отступил.

\- VII -

Шаг по мостовой, ещё шаг. Тяжёлые армейские сапоги на тонких девичьих ногах. Земля и красная глина на подошвах.

Ангел Смерти шёл, перепрыгивая с одного большого камня на другой, пропуская маленькие, потому что так ей казалось интереснее. Она была одна на пустой улице, и ей стало скучно. Шаг-прыжок. А теперь с закрытыми глазами. А теперь на одной ноге.

— Девочка, ты что здесь делаешь?

Клара обернулась на голос. Свет керосиновой лампы мерцал из полуоткрытого окна на нижнем этаже, очерчивая женский силуэт.

— Темнота на дворе, опасно одной ходить! Ты что, потерялась?  
— Я не терялась. Я нашлась, — ответила бродяжка, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Коротенькая юбчонка, тонкая рваная курточка.  
— И не зябко тебе? — женщина поправила собственную шаль. — Ночи нынче холодные. И долгие...

Сочувственно глядя на неё, Клара подошла к окну:  
— Вы не волнуйтесь. Я-то знаю, куда иду. А вот вас мне жаль. Проклят этот город.  
— Боже мой, как тут не переживать... — растрогалась незнакомка. — Правду говоришь... После пожара всё началось. Все что-то скрывают, замалчивают. Люди пропадают. Ты береги себя, иди домой...  
— Теперь здесь мой дом, — заявила девочка. Улыбнулась рассеянно, словно блаженная. И, отвернувшись, пошла дальше по переулку.

Ни Гаруспик, ни Бакалавр и не подозревали, что она здесь. Думали, что осталась в Городе или уехала с Блоком. Но находиться одновременно в нескольких местах ей было не впервой.

Тусклые фонари светили ей в спину, и длинная тень шла впереди, пока не накрыла тёмное пятно на пути. С любопытством, чуть склонив голову набок, Клара присела рядом. В луже крови лежало тело, сражённое явно не болезненным приступом и не человеком: разорванное, искалеченное, оставленное в неестественной позе сломанной куклы. Пустой взгляд, застывший в гримасе ужаса, был направлен в небеса, на холодную равнодушную луну.

— Правда, ночь сегодня хорошая? Спокойная, свежая... — обратилась к несчастному Самозванка. — Ты спи, спи... Я тебе колыбельную спою, хочешь?

Тихонько напевая, она закрыла ему глаза. На тонких бледных пальчиках остались кровавые следы. Но тут же она опустила руку в канавку между камнями мостовой, куда стекло больше всего крови, и ладонь полностью окрасилась тёмно-алым.

Шаг, ещё шаг. Теперь идти стало веселее. Девочка шла, касаясь стен домов, и вслед за ней тянулись кровавые отпечатки. 

До новой эпидемии Звериной Чумы оставались считанные дни.


End file.
